Captain America
Steve Rogers alias 'Captain America '''wurde im zweiten Weltkrieg, im Kampf gegen die Nazis, zu einem "Supersoldaten" gemacht und schließlich für 70 Jahre im Eis konserviert. Er wurde am 4. Juli 1918 in Brooklyn geboren, was ihn über 100 Jahre alt macht. Leben Kindheit Steven Rogers wurde am 04. Juli 1918 - dem Unabhängigkeitstag der Vereinigten Staaten - als einziger Sohn von Joseph und Sarah Rogers geboren. Sein Vater war ein Soldat des 107. Infanterie-Regimentes der Vereinigten Staaten und starb am 09. Mai 1918 durch einen Senfgasangriff."Captain America: First Vengeance" Seine Mutter zog Steve daraufhin alleine auf. Sie starb allerdings 1924, als sie sich auf einer Tuberkulose-Station ansteckte, weswegen Steve als einziger Rückhalt im Leben nur sein bester Freund Sergeant James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes. Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rogers ist ein schwächlicher und kränklicher junger Mann, der unbedingt als Soldat im 2. Weltkrieg seinem Land dienen will, um die Menschen zu unterstützen. Dabei wird er jedoch immer wieder von der Armee abgewiesen, da er kein Prototyp eines typischen Soldaten darstellt. Als er mit seinem besten Freund Bucky dessen Einberufung in die Armee und seine baldige Ausschiffung feiert, erklärt er seinem besten Freund leidenschaftlich, wie er sich für unterdrückte Menschen einsetzen will. Nach einem erneuten Versuch, sich in die Armee einschreiben zu lassen, wird Steve von Dr. Ersiken besucht, der vorhat, ein Serum an einem Mann zu testen, das ihn in einen Supersoldaten verwandeln soll und der von Steve beeindruckt ist. Steve beschließt, an dem Experiment teilzunehmen. Mit anderen jungen Männern wird nun auch Steve ausgebildet, wobei er weder von seinem Ausbildner noch von den anderen Soldaten als ein richtiger Mann wahrgenommen wird. Doch der junge Mann lässt sich nicht unterkriegen und wirft sich sogar auf eine Attrapenbombe, um die anderen zu schützen, als der Ausbildner als Test eine am Gelände platziert. Damit hat Steve die Ausbildung bestanden und wird zu dem Experiment zugelassen. Dabei wird Steve vor Publikum das Serum verabreicht, das ihn unter Schmerzen in einen muskelbepackten, großen Mann verwandelt. Während des anschließenden Jubels tötet ein Attentäter der feindlichen Seite den Doktor und Steve kann ihn verfolgen, wobei jedoch die Flasche mit dem letzten Serum zu Bruch geht. Zunächst verweigert man Steve, in den Krieg zu ziehen und will ihn stattdessen als Propaganda- und Motivationswerkzeug für die anderen Soldaten benutzen, da kein anderer die Formel des Serums kennt und Steve nun der einzige Supersoldat ist. Nachdem er aber mit der Hilfe von Howard Stark und Peggy Carter einige Soldaten aus der Gewalt von HYDRA und dem Kommando von Red Skull befreien kann, darunter auch seinen besten Freund Bucky, versammelt er die Howling Commandos, eine Spezialeinheit, mit der Captain America HYDRA den Kampf ansagt. Steve kann zwar viele Einrichtungen der Organisation zerstören, doch bei einem Einsatz stürzt Bucky ab, was Steve dann schwer mitnimmt. Im finalen Gefecht mit Red Skull lenkt Captain America dessen Bomber in die Arktis und wird dort für ungefähr 70 Jahre im Eis konserviert. Marvel's The Avengers right|225x225px|Steve in seinem neuen Anzug mit Tony Eine Woche, nachdem er aufgetaut ist, noch völlig desorientiert in der neuen Zeit, wird Captain Americas Hilfe auch schon wieder benötigt. Nick Fury tritt an ihn heran und überzeugt ihn, dass Amerika ihn immer noch brauchte, was ihm in seinem deprimierten Zustand ein bisschen Trost spendet.. Steve trifft auf dem Helicarrier das erste Mal auf Natasha Romanoff und auf Bruce Banner, den er wegen seines Intellekts bewundert. Gemeinsam mit Natasha macht sich Steve auf den Weg nach Deutschland, wo Loki und seine Gefolgsleute gesichtet wurden. Dort kämpft er gegen den jungen Prinzen, wobei er Unterstützung von dem ankommenden Tony Stark bekommt. Beim Rückflug zum Helicarrier taucht Thor auf und nimmt seinen Bruder mit, gefolgt von Tony. Auf Natashas Warnung, diesen Kampf auszulassen, antwortet Steve, dass es nur einen Gott gebe und sich dieser gewiss nicht so anziehen würde. Es gelingt ihm, Thor und Tony vom Kampf abzubringen. Während die Avengers an Bord sind, gerät Steve mit Tony aneinander, da sie unterschiedliche Meinungen vertreten, wie sie die Mission ausführen sollen.Als Tony Stark und Bruce Banner Zweifel an S.H.I.E.L.Ds wahren Interessen am Tesserakt verlauten lassen, nimmt er die Sache selbst in die Hand und nacht sich auf die Suche nach der Wahrheit. Später findet er Pläne, wie mit der Hilfe des Tesserakts Waffen hergestellt werden sollen. Darüber ist der Held alles andere als begeistert, wohingegen er erneut mit Tony aneinandergerät, den er für keinen Held hält und ihm vorwirft, nur für sich selbst zu kämpfen. Tony wiederum provoziert Steve und will mit ihm kämpfen. Als das Schiff von Lokis Schergen angegriffen wird, verbünden sich Cap und Tony und während Tony das Triebwerk des Helicarriers wieder zum Laufen bringt, hält Steve ihm den Rücken frei. Nachdem Loki sich befreien konnte, finden Steve und Tony heraus, wo dieser hinwill und machen sich auf den Weg zu Tony Starks Turm, um dort gegen Loki zu kämpfen. Steve übernimmt das Kommando über die Avengers und schickt jeden auf seine Position, um gegen die Außerirdischen zu kämpfen. Er selbst kämpft mit Natasha auf dem Boden gegen die Ungeheuer. Dabei holt er sich die Unterstützung der örtlichen Polizei, die er damit beauftragt, die Zivilisten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Als Tony sich fast opfert, um die Atomrakete in das Loch zu jagen, sieht Steve die wahre Natur des anderen Helden. Er ist sichtlich erleichtert, dass es Tony letztendlich gut geht. Thor: The Dark Kingdom Als Thor Loki aus dem Gefängnis befreite, machte Loki sich auf dem Weg nach draußen über Thor lustig und verwandelte sich kurz in Steve Rogers. The Return of the First Avenger Einige Zeit nach dem Angriff auf New York arbeitet Cap für S.H.I.E.L.D. zusammen mit Natasha Romanoff alias Black Widow. Auf seinen allmorgendlichen Runden beim Joggen lernt Steve auch Sam Wilson kennen, einen ehemaligen Luftjäger aus der Armee. Als ein S.H.I.L.D. - Schiff von Seepiraten gekapert und die Mannschaft gefangen genommen wird, wird Steve auf die Mission geschickt, um das Schiff zu befreien. Dabei bemerkt er jedoch, dass Natasha eine eigene Mission hat und Daten aus dem Schiff auf einen Stick herunterspeichert, da Fury anscheinend heimlich Daten von dem Schiff braucht, da etwas mit dem neuen Projekt von S.H.I.L.D. nicht in Ordnung zu sein scheint. Steve ist davon wenig begeistert und wirft Fury vor, ihm nicht zu vertrauen und ihm Dinge zu verschweigen. Während Steve sich mit seinem neuen Freund Sam trifft, schleppt sich der verwundete Nick Fury in seine Wohnung, da er angegriffen wurde, weil er begann, in S.H.I.L.D. selbst Nachforschungen anzustellen und um den Helden zu warnen. Als Steve zurückkehrt, warnt ihn der verwundete Spion davor, dem Geheimdienst weiterhin zu vertrauen, wird aber erneut angeschossen. Als Steve den Täter verfolgt, kann er nur erkennen, dass dieser unglaublich stark ist. Im Krankenhaus muss Steve zusehen, wie Nick scheinbar stirbt. Mit Natasha gemeinsam führt er ein ernstes Gespräch, während dessen er den Stick jedoch versteckt, den ihm Nick ausgehändigt hat. Steve wird ins Hauptquartier von S.H.I.L.D. gerufen, wo er von Alexander Pierce verhört wird, Steve jedoch diesem gegenüber misstrauisch wird. Er wird von Agenten in S.H.I.L.D. angegriffen und kann durch einen Sprung aus dem Aufzug fliehen. Dabei trifft er auch auf Natasha, die den Stick gefunden hat und verspricht, ihm zu helfen. Auf dem Stick gespeicherte Koordinaten führen Steve und Natasha zu einem Bunker, wo sie auf einen Computer stoßen, der das Gedächtnis von dem deutschen Wissenschaftler Anim Zola enthält, der vor seinem Tod sein Gehirn technisch abgespeichert hat. Dieser verkündet den schockierten Helden, dass die Terrororganisation H.Y.D.R.A. nie aufgehört hat, zu existieren, sondern sich ihre Mitglieder bei S.H.I.L.D. eingeschlichen haben, um den Geheimdienst zu kontrollieren. Dabei gehört ihnen auch der jetzige Leiter Alexander Pierce an, der vorhat, die Helicarrier fliegen zu lassen und unschuldige Menschen töten zu lassen, die, durch einen Algorithmus berechnet, irgendwann zu einer Gefahr für die Terrorgruppe werden könnten. Steve kann sich und Natasha schützen, als sie erneut von S.H.I.L.D. - Agenten angegriffen werden. Auf der Flucht stellt sich ihnen ein Attentäter, genannt der ''Winter Soldier, ''in den Weg. Dieser stellt fsich schließlich als Steves tot geglaubter bester Freund James Buchanan Barnes, kurz Bucky oder Buck, heraus. -Dr. Zola hatte im zweiten Weltkrieg an ihm herum experimentiert und ihn, nachdem Zola und der halbtote Bucky unabhängig voneinander S.H.I.E.L.D. in die Hände fiel, schließlich in Kryokinese versetzt. Seine Erinnerungen wurden gelöscht und er wurde zum Werkzeug von HYDRA. Durch Steves Schock können die Helden samt Sam Wilson, der ihnen mittlerweile nach einer Bitte durch Steve hilft, gefangen genommen werden, doch Maria Hill, die sich als Agent eingeschlichen hat, befreit sie wieder. Sie führt sie zu dem totgeglaubten Nick Fury, der noch lebt und verspricht, nichts von Bucky gewusst zu haben. Steve will nicht glauben, dass sein Freund nicht mehr zu retten ist. Also macht sich das Team aus Captain America, Falcon (Sam Wilson), Natascha Romanoff und Maria Hill auf, sie zu stoppen. Steve Rogers zieht durch eine Rede die restlichen S.H.I.E.L.D Mitglieder auf seine Seite, als er H.Y.D.R.A. entlarvt und sie auffordert, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen. Die Helden planen, die Helicarrier mit Speicherchips, die sie steuern können, umzuprogrammieren und so den Start zu verhindern. Steve trifft in seinem Helicarrier, den er ausschalten soll, wieder auf seinen besten Freund und sie kämpften. Schwer verletzt schafft es Steve schliesslich, den Helicarrier umzuprogrammieren und kommt in einen letzten Kampf mit Bucky. Doch er will seinem besten Freund nicht schaden. Durch diesen bestimmten Satz: „Ich steh das mit dir durch!“ (Cause I‘m with you, till the end of the line) kann Bucky sich plötzlich erinnern, doch Steve stürzt in einen Fluss. Er wird allerdings von Bucky gerettet, der danach verschwindet. Steve der nach dem Spitalaufenthalt mit Nick Fury und Sam spricht, bekommt von Natascha eine Akte über Bucky und Sam beginnt, sich auf die Suche nach dem Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barnes zu machen. Avengers: Age of Ultron Einige Zeit nach den Geschehnissen von Washington D.C. finden die Avengers wieder zusammen und landen in Sokovia, um Lokis Zepter wieder zu bekommen. In Sokovia treffen die Avengers jeweils unterschiedlich auf ‘die Zwillinge, die von Hydra mit Superkräften ausgestattet wurden. Während dem Kampf korrigiert Steve Tony, weil dieser flucht, was während dem Film wiederholt von Charakteren aufgegriffen wird, um den Superhelden ein wenig aufzuziehen. Nach der erfolgreichen Bergung des Zepters feiert Steve gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden im Stark Tower, wobei Steve Bruce gut zuredet, Natasha seine Gefühle zu gestehen und mit ihr glückliche zu werden. Als er und die anderen versuchen, Thors Hammer zu heben, gelingt es Steve, ihn ein klein wenig zu bewegen, was Thor mitbekommt. Als dann jedoch der fehlerhafte Ultron auftaucht, gelingt es auch Steve nicht, diesen an der Flucht ins Internet zu hindern. Steve ist von dem missglückten Experiment von Tony und Bruce gar nicht begeistert. Er folgt Ultron nach Südafrika, wo sich dieser Vibranium für einen neuen Körper beschaffen will. Während dem Kampf wird Seve ebenso wie die anderen von Wanda mit Visionen gequält, wobei er seine Vergangenheit sieht und Peggy, die vergebens auf ihn wartet. Durch die Visionen rastet auch Bruce aus und der Hulk zerstört in einer naheliegenden Stadt einiges. Clint nimmt die Helden für eine Auszeit mit auf seine Farm, wo Steve seine Familie kennen lernt. Während dem dortigen Aufenthalt macht Steve Tony erneut Vorwürfe, ihm nichts von dem Experiment erzählt zu haben, wo sie doch ein Team sind und Entscheidungen gemeinsam treffen sollten. Als sich ihnen die Zwillinge anschließen, versucht Steve, Tony daran zu hindern, Vision zu erschaffen, was dann jedoch von Thor vollendet wird. Im finalen Kampf in Sokovia kämpft Steve auf der Seite der Avenger. Am Ende des Kampfes übernimmt Steve die Leitung der Avenger und versöhnt sich mit Tony. Ant-Man In einer kurzen Szene nach dem Abspann sieht man Steve Rogers und Sam Wilson zusammen mit Bucky Barnes. Sie hatten ihn wiedergefunden und überlegten, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollen. Wilson erzählt dem Captain dann auch von Ant-Man. The First Avenger: Civil War Ein Jahr nach dem Einsatz der Avengers in Sokovia in Age of Ultron, der Aufstellung eines neuen Avengers-Teams und eines Kampfes zwischen Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) und einem Helden-Team, angeführt von Captain America (Steve Rogers) im afrikanischen Staat Nigeria werden durch ein Versehen von Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) sieben unschuldige Menschen getötet. Daraufhin beschließen 117 Länder mit einem Vertrag, dass die Avengers unter die Kontrolle eines Weltgerichtes gestellt werden sollen. Als die Avengers gemeinsam über den Vertrag sprechen, spricht Steve sich dagegen aus, weil er die Kontrolle durch einen Weltrat als Begrenzung der Freiheit der Avengers sieht und meint, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen wären immer noch die sichersten. Also reist Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) nach Wien zur Beschließung des Vertrages, bei welchem ein Anschlag durch den mysteriösen Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) verübt, bei welchem der Präsident von Wakanda stirbt. Sein Sohn T'Challa (Black Panter) schwört auf Rache. Bei einem Kampf zwischen dem inzwischen guten Bucky Barnes, Black Panther, Captain America und Falcon (Sam Wilson) werden alle vier verhaftet. Steve und Sam werden dabei von Tony und seinen Freunden in Schutz genommen. Später versucht, Tony, Steve zur Unterschreibung des Vertrages zu überreden, weil er ihn weiterhin als Freund und Teamkollegen haben will. Steve scheint nicht völlig gegen die Verträge zu sein, wenn es gewisse Sicherheitsaspekte gibt, doch als er erfährt, dass Tony Wanda hat einsperren lassen, weigert er sich, zu unterschreiben, da Wanda für ihn ein Kind und keine Gefahr ist. Mittlerweile hat Baron Zemo, der sich als Psychiater für den immer noch für gefährlich empfundenen Bucky ausgibt, in ihm durch bestimmte russische Worte ein Killerserum erweckt, das ihm Dr. Arnim Zola eingepflanzt hat. Bucky kämpft sich durch die Sicherheitsleute, wird aber von Captain America aufgehalten, welcher daraufhin mit Bucky Barnes und Falcon flieht. Es gelingt ihm, zu Bucky durchzudringen, der Steve überredet, mit ihm nach den restlichen Winter Soldiers zu suchen, die genau wie er geschaffen wurden und von denen eine Gefahr ausgeht. Tony Stark (Iron Man) versammelt daraufhin ein Team aus Helden um sich, um Captain America zu verhaften, welcher seinerseits ein Team hat, bestehend aus ihm selbst, Falcon, Bucky Barnes, Hawkeye (Clint Barton), Scarlet Witch und Ant-Man (Scott-Lang). Als es zum Kampf kommt, steht Cap's Team Iron Man, War Machine (James Rhodes), Vision, Black Widow, Black Panther und Spider-Man (Peter Parker) gegenüber. Nach einem harten Kampf können Captain America und Bucky flüchten. Als Tony Steve und Bucky folgt, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass Bucky fälschlicherweise verdächtigt wird, spielt Zemo ein Video vor, in dem zu sehen ist, wie dieser die Eltern von Tony tötet. Zutiefst verletzt muss Tony erkennen, dass Steve ihn belogen hat und beginnt, Bucky zu bekämpfen und dadurch auch Steve. Letzterer kann Tony schließlich zu Boden ringen und seinen Ark-Reaktor beschädigen. Er lässt sein Schild zurück und geht mit Bucky. Nach den Ereignissen in Sibirien schickt Steve Tony einen Brief, in dem er sich bei ihm entschuldigt und hofft, dass es Tony gut geht. Er verspricht ihm, dass er für ihn da ist, wenn er seine Hilfe braucht. In der Endcreditsscene unterhalten sich Captain America und T'Challa nach Baron Zemos Festnahme über die weitere Zukunft der Avengers. Avengers: Infinity War Nachdem Tony Stark dem Q-Ship folgt, ruft Bruce Banner Cap an und klärt ihn über Thanos auf. Darauf eilt Team Cap Vision und Wanda Maximoff zur Hilfe, da Vision von der Black Order angegriffen wird, welche den Gedankenstein stehlen wollen. Darauf kehrt Cap zum ersten Mal seit dem Civil War ins Hauptquartier zurück, wo er und die anderen beschließen, Vision zu seinem Schutz nach Wakanda zu bringen, wo auch Bucky behandelt werden konnte. Dort kommt es zu großem Showdown zwischen einem Teil der Avengers und Thanos und seinen Armeen. Als Thanos jedoch den letzten Stein bekommt, zerfällt die Hälfte der Avengers. Captain America überlebt, jedoch trauert er um Bucky, welcher vor seinen Augen in Staub zerfallen ist. Avengers: Endgame Zu Beginn des Films kommt Tony auf die Erde zurück, während Steve und seine Freunde immer noch von den Ereignissen fertig sind. Der verletzte Tony wirft Steve vor, dass er nicht da war und will ihnen nicht helfen, gegen Thanos weiterhin zu kämpfen. Zusammen mit den anderen Avengers gelingt es Steve, eine Energiesignatur auf einem Planeten weit entfernt festzustellen, die von den Steinen stammen muss. Steve reist mit seinen Freunden dorthin, doch sie müssen erkennen, dass Thanos die Steine zerstört hat. Fünf Jahre später ist Steve immer noch Teil der Avengers, auch wenn er die Ereignisse von damals nach wie vor nicht überwunden hat. Als dann plötzlich Scott Lang auftaucht und von dem Quantenreich mit der Möglichkeit, in der Zeit zurück zu reisen, berichtet, reist Steve mit den anderen zu Tony, um ihn von der Idee zu überzeugen und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Dieser will jedoch seine neu gewonnene Familie nicht aufs Spiel setzen und lehnt ab. Daraufhin versuchen es die Avengers auf eigene Faust und haben dabei mäßige Erfolge. Steve ist der erste, der auf Tony trifft, der sich nun doch entschlossen hat, den Avengers zu helfen und dafür auch eine Art GPS für den Quantenraum entwickelt hat. Er versöhnt sich mit Steve und übergibt ihm das Schild. Steve motiviert die restlichen Avengers und erstellt mit ihnen einen Plan, wie es ihnen gelingen kann, alle Steine aus der Vergangenheit in die Zukunft zu holen. Dabei reist er selbst mit Scott und Tony nach New York, um Zepter und den Tesserakt aus dem Jahre 2012 zu holen. Steve gelingt es, an das Zepter zu kommen, mus dann jedoch mit seinem damaligen Ich kämpfen, das ihn für einen verwandelten Loki hält. Dabei kann er sich selbst besiegen und das Zepter an sich nehmen. Als er erkennen muss, dass der Tesserakt entwendet wurde, reist er mit Tony noch früher zurück und holt den Tesserakt aus einer Einrichtung von S.H.I.L.D., als er noch dort aufbewahrt wurde. Zusammen reisen sie wieder in die Gegenwart, so durch den Schnipp alle wieder zurückgeholt werden. Captain America steht im finalen Kampf gegen Thanos an vorderster Front. Er kämpft unerbitterlich gegen Thanos. Im Verlauf der Schlacht hebt er außerdem den Mojlnir hoch. Dieses wird mit den Wort "Ich wusste es" von Thor kommentiert. Caps Schild wird im darauffolgenden Kampf mit Thanos fast komplett zerstört. Nachdem Captain America erfolgreich Thanos und dessen Armee zusammen mit den Avengers besiegt hat, reiste er mit Hilfe von Bruce Banner (Hulk) in die Zeit zurück, um die Steine an ihre Orte zurückzubringen. Nachdem er seine Mission erfolgreich ausgeführt hat, reist Steve Rogers noch weiter in die Vergangenheit zurück, um das Leben welches ihm Tony Stark (siehe Avengers: Age Of Ultron ) vorgeschlagen hat zu leben. Er kehrt zurück zu seiner großen Liebe Peggy Carter und beide verbringen ihr restliches Leben gemeinsam. Während Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson und Bucky Barnes auf die Rückkehr von Captain America warten, kehrt Rogers als Senior in die Gegenwart nach "Endgame" zurück, um Falcon sein Schild zu geben. Vermutlich wird Falcon der nächste Captain America. Steve ist der Anführer der Avengers, ein Superheld, und trägt den Namen Captain America. Sein Zuhause ist bei den Avengers. Persönlichkeit Steve ist ein freundlicher Mensch, der seine Mitmenschen mit Achtung behandelt und immer versucht, nett zu ihnen zu sein. Außerdem zeigt er stets viel Hilfsbereitschaft, er hilft anderen, und verlangt dafür keine Gegenleistung. Der erste Avenger hat ein hohes moralisches Bewusstsein und versucht eigentlich immer, das zu tun, was richtig ist. Durch seine große Ehrlichkeit versucht Steve stets, zu sagen und zu tun, was wahr. Durch seine charmante Art kann Steve die Menschen in seiner Umgebung auf seine Seite ziehen. Steve zeichnet gerne. Steve ist ein gläubiger Christ, der an den einen Gott glaubt und ihn liebt. Beziehungen '''Freunde: '''Tony, Sam, Natasha, Bucky, T´Challa, Clint, Bruce, Thor Thor Thor und Steve sind gute Freunde, die zusammen Spaß haben können und die sich vertrauen. Tony Steve und Tony verbindet eine komplizierte Beziehung. Sie sind bei einigen Sachen unterschiedlicher Meinung und die Accords sorgten dafür, dass sie einige Zeit sogar zu Feinden wurden. Doch mittlerweile hat ihre Freundschaft gesiegt, denn irgendwie versöhnen sich die beiden immer wieder. Bucky Bucky und Steve sind seit Kindesbeinen an gut befreundet, haben sich immer den Rücken gegenseitig freigehalten und einander vertraut. Steve glaubt immer an das Gute in Bucky und hilft ihm. Natasha Seit ihren gemeinsamen Missionen sind Steve und Natasha ein gutes Team, wobei sie sich gegenseitig vertrauen und auch ehrlich zueinander sind. Sam Sam und Steve sind gute Freunde, die einander in allen Lagen treu bleiben. Sie sind auf einer Wellenlänge und Sam vertraut Steve. Clint Clint ist Steve gegenüber treu und hilft ihm, als dieser sich gegen die anderen Avengers stellt. Er weiß, was Steve tut, ist stets überlegt und kommt von Herzen. '''Vertraute: '''Wanda '''gute Bekannte: '''Rocket, Vision, Rhodey, Nick, Sharon, Peter, Loki, Maria Fähigkeiten * Die menschenmögliche Höchstleistung: erhöhte Stärke, Schnelligkeit, Reflexe und Ausdauer * Beschleunigte Selbstheilung * Experte im Umgang mit seinem Kampfschild * Durch das Serum in seinem Blut war er in der Lage, im Eis eingefroren zu überleben, ohne dass sein Körpergewebe Schäden durch die Kälte davontrug. * Guter Nahkämpfer * Durch seinen beschleunigten Stoffwechsel hat Alkohol keine Wirkung mehr auf ihn. Er wird von seinem Körper schneller wieder abgebaut, als er trinken kann. * Mit Mjølnir konnte er Blitze beschwören und Mjølnir verstärkte seine physischen Fähigkeiten. * "America's Ass" (siehe Avengers: Endgame ) Originalvorlagen Captain America wurde von den Comiczeichnern Joe Simon und Jack Kirby erschaffen und erschien als Titelheld einer patriotischen Comicserie namens ''Captain America Comics (#1: März 1941). Nach der Einstellung dieser Serie wurde er in The Avengers #4 (März 1964) in das sogenannte Silberne Zeitalter der Comics (Silver Age) wieder eingeführt, von wo aus er Mitglied und sogar Anführer der Avengers wurde. Trivia * Captain America wird vom gleichen Schauspieler gespielt, der auch die Menschliche Fackel in Fantastic Four und Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer verkörpert hat. * Videos Kurzes Featurette über Captain America Bilder Vorher.jpg Nachher.jpg 1280x720-4QV.jpg avengers-clip4.jpg 339548.jpg-c_640_360_x-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 20646757.jpg captain-america-2-02.jpg chris-evans-captain-america-the-avengers-interview-41012.jpg Return_of_the_First_Avenger-widescreen.jpg img26.jpg The-Return-of-the-First-Avenger-15-Marvel_teaser_620x348.jpg captain-america-the-first-avenger-production-stills.jpg 19_Captain_America_2_Return_of_the_First_Avenger_Szenenbild.jpg.jpg marvel-captain-america-return-szenenbilder_13-1050x700.jpg Captain-America-trailer-screencaps-the-first-avenger-captain-america-19930070-1920-800.jpg steve-rogers2.jpg The-Avengers-Climax-Captain-America-the-avengers-34726278-1920-1080.jpg The-Avengers-2012-Chris-Evans-as-Captain-America-600x375.jpg captain-america-evans-age-of-ultron-set8.jpg The-Avengers-Review-Captain-America-and-Hawkeye.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Trailer-1-Captain-America-in-Castle.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Trailer-1-Quicksilver-Saves-Captain-America-570x237.jpg Captain-America-Lifting-Thors-Hammer-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron.jpg chris-evans-captain-america-the-winter-soldier.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-9.jpg Captain America Avengers Age of Ultron Rivoli Ballroom Brockley.png avengers-age-ultron.png The-Avengers-Climax-Captain-America-the-avengers-34726292-1920-1080.jpg The-Avengers-Climax-Captain-America-the-avengers-34726286-1920-1080.jpg 552316.jpg-c_640_360_x-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Captain-America-2-The-Return-of-the-First-Avenger-©-2014-Walt-Disney2-620x350.jpg Captain-America-2-1.jpg The-Avengers-Climax-Captain-America-the-avengers-34726285-1920-1080.jpg Captain-America-trailer-screencaps-the-first-avenger-captain-america-19929989-1920-800.jpg The-Return-Of-The-First-Avenger-7.jpg 1.bild.jpg The-Return-Of-The-First-Avenger-2.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron.jpg captain-america-avengers.jpg cpt.jpg Chris-Evans-Captain-America-2-Set-Interview.jpg The-Return-of-the-First-Avenger-08-Marvel_gallery_348.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-screenshot-thor-and-captain-america-drinking.jpg 617x.jpg avengers-age-ultron_3.png Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Trailer-1-Captain-America-Motorcycle.jpg The-Avengers-2-Age-of-Ultron-Photo-EW-Stark-Tower-artikel.jpg captain-america-vs-thor-the-avengers-25997561-638-332.jpg Captain-America-First-Avengers-Times-Square-Ending.jpg 635560681070020292-AVENGERS-AGE-ULTRON-MOV-jy-1009-.JPG Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-USO-Show.jpg the-avengers-chris-evans-captain-america-image.jpg Captain-America-trailer-screencaps-the-first-avenger-captain-america-19929876-1920-800.jpg captainamerica10.png avengers-age-ultron-captain-america-thor.jpg captain-america-2-the-return-of-the-first-avenger-3d.jpg captain-america-2-scene-38.jpg avengers-tv-spot-19mar15-02.JPG new-avengers-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-is-all-about-the-characters-312376.jpg hulk-black-widow-quicksilver-scarlet-witch-star-in-new-avengers-2-age-of-ultron-trail-314129.jpg 039625000_1422590392-avengers-new-avengers-age-of-ulrton-trailer-with-avengers-party-clip1.jpg cap-dropkick-2-128817.jpg Avengers-2-TV-Spot-Captain-America-It-Just-Slipped.jpg 5C8m1S6Ajppx.jpg face-off-avengers-age-of-ultron.png avengers-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-2-boss-captain-america-flipping-motorcycle.png new-avengers-2-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-with-couple-of-new-scenes-breakdown-323518.jpg images (1).jpg avengers-captain-america-ultron-500x268.jpg ageofultron-capbotfight-118768.png Captain-America-Averngers-Age-of-Ultron-750x400.jpg 16123fa.jpg captain-america-thor-hammer-1.png.jpg|Cap versucht sich an Thors Hammer (Avengers 2) Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Howling Commandos Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Charakter (Captain America) Kategorie:Captain America: The First Avenger Kategorie:The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame Kategorie:Charakter (Thor) Kategorie:Thor: The Dark Kingdom Kategorie:Charakter (Ant-Man) Kategorie:Ant-Man Kategorie:Charakter (MCU Spider-Man) Kategorie:Spider-Man: Homecoming